


Sweetness

by allzlovers



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Biting, Blow Jobs, Desk Sex, Dessert & Sweets, Ficlet, Food Kink, Food Sex, Licking, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 01:53:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9470243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allzlovers/pseuds/allzlovers
Summary: В честь дня рождения Ганнибала Уилл позволяет ему загадать желание. Кинк, фуд плей.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sweetness](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3396710) by [OneWhoSitsWithTurtles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneWhoSitsWithTurtles/pseuds/OneWhoSitsWithTurtles). 



> [Читать на фикбуке](http://ficbook.net/readfic/5176115)

"Открой рот".

Уилл приоткрыл рот и позволил холодной серебряной ложке войти внутрь. То, что находилось на ней, было более жидким, чем джем, но имело такой же приятный фруктовый вкус. Уилл сомкнул губы, желая облизать ложку, когда Ганнибал вытащил её из его рта. Поза была неудобной, но Ганнибал наклонился над столом, чтобы поцеловать Уилла, проникая в его рот языком, пробуя сладость на вкус.

Поцелуй был жадным и властным; Уилл почувствовал, как его пульс учащался. Он целовал Ганнибала в ответ, пока тот не слизал весь сироп и не отстранился. "Хорошо", - похвалил Ганнибал, снова набрал полную ложку сладкой жидкости и облил ею ключицы Уилла.

Стол Ганнибала был достаточно длинным, Уилл смог практически полностью разместиться на нём, свисали с края стола только его лодыжки. Ганнибал зажёг огонь в камине, прогоняя холодный воздух прочь. Уиллу было тепло и настолько удобно, насколько удобно может быть человеку, лежащему голым на столе, но он всё равно вздрогнул, когда язык на его горле сменился зубами.

О чём он только думал, соглашаясь исполнить желание Ганнибала? Чем по его мнению это должно было закончиться? Он вздрогнул ещё раз, когда Ганнибал укусил его за плечо. Тем не менее, когда Ганнибал отстранился снова, Уилл застонал в знак протеста – тихо, но вполне отчётливо. Потому что это было _приятно_. Губы Ганнибала шевельнулись, но он ничего не ответил. Вместо этого он нарисовал сиропом на груди Уилла ещё больше узоров, которые планировал слизать.

Пятки Уилла ударились о край стола, когда Ганнибал накрыл ртом его сосок и начал посасывать, а через некоторое время переключился на второй, царапая зубами чувствительную, нежную кожу. Пальцы сжались в кулаки, когда Ганнибал дошёл до пупка Уилла и вылизал оттуда сироп. Ногти начали царапать полированную поверхность стола, когда Ганнибал поцеловал его вставший член и продвинулся ниже, к ногам. 

Уилл не только станет грязным, липким и явно нуждающимся в душе, но ещё и несколько дней будет ходить со шрамами от самых сильных укусов на самых мясистых частях своего тела. Но Уилл не возражал. Не тогда, когда Ганнибал вернулся обратно и игриво покусывал горячую кожу на его внутренней стороне бёдер.

Несмотря на желание кончить, инстинкты всё ещё давали знать о себе, когда Ганнибал капнул холодным сиропом на его возбуждённый член. Уилл схватил Ганнибала за волосы, когда тот наклонился, чтобы взять его член в рот. Ганнибал остановился, полуприкрытыми глазами осмотрел тело Уилла и встретился с ним взглядом. Взгляд Уилла был неясным.

"Ты мне кое-что пообещал, Уилл", - промурлыкал Ганнибал.

Уилл усилил хватку, засомневался в своей вменяемости и разжал пальцы. Ганнибал спокойно и даже _слишком заботливо_ начал слизывать сироп с члена Уилла. Он слишком долго дразнил Уилла таким способом, из-за чего было всё труднее сдерживать своё обещание не шевелиться и не податься бёдрами вперёд, показывая, чего хочется. Ганнибал взял его в рот целиком и издал звук, полный удовлетворения, когда Уилл вскрикнул и закрыл глаза от наслаждения, растекающегося по телу. 

Он до последнего не понимал, что начал умолять Ганнибала и осознал это только после того, как кончил и лежал на столе, податливый, со сбитым дыханием и учащённым сердцебиением. Ганнибал закончил слизывать сперму Уилла с довольной улыбкой на лице, и Уилл знал, что она значит, ещё прежде, чем Ганнибал заговорил. "Ты сказал, что не будешь просить о большем".

Ганнибал потребовал, чтобы Уилл умолял его, но тот отказался. Он не продержался долго.   
Уилл закатил глаза, но не нашёл сил спорить. Вместо этого он одарил Ганнибала такой же довольной улыбкой и ответил: "С днём рождения".

**Author's Note:**

> Не забудьте поблагодарить автора оригинала/Don't forget to leave kudos on the original work  
> :)


End file.
